souleatersffandomcom-20200215-history
Soul Evans (Scentless Flower)
Soul Eater Evans (ソウル・イーター, Sōru Ītā) or just 'Soul' to his friends, is Maka Albarn's Scythe (魔鎌 Magama in Japanese) partner. He is the main male protagonist and Weapon of the series. He is also part of the group Spartoi. His real name is actually Soul Evans (ソウル・エヴァンス Sōru Evansu in Japanese) but upon entering Shibusen, he changed it to Soul Eater through Shibusen's liberal naming principles. Personality At the start of the series, Soul's attitude is laid-back and nonchalant, as he tries to mold himself to his expectations of how someone 'cool' would act. He is almost the complete opposite of Maka, being reserved and aloof. He often expresses how he feels about some situations by either claiming that something is 'cool' or 'not cool.' Being a cool guy, he prefers to use the direct approach or stupid approach, which most of the time fails. He has a unique love for eating souls that seems to not be shared by many of the other Weapons, drooling quite frequently when his next meal is nearby. He also seems to be a glutton towards food in general. He can sometimes become too driven by the thought of eating souls, which leads him to bicker with Maka or become impatient with her; but despite their squabbles, they are always able to maintain a solid friend-partner relationship. He is also friends with Black☆Starbecause of their similar immature personalities, but at the same time, they cannot match their Wavelengths. He is slightly immature by being headstrong, stubborn, apathetic to most things, and argumentative. Soul also has a strong weakness towards overdeveloped women, as he bursts into a nosebleed without fail every time he sees Blairnaked, contradicting his so-called "cool" way of dealing with things. He is also a slacker that liked to find an easier way out of situations, shown when he attempts to cheat in a DWMA exam, after which he ends up stripped of all of his clothes except his boxers, and is sent back to his seat to finish his test. However, one thing he has gained from all the years of being 'cool' is that he is possibly one of the most loyal people one could possibly meet. He firmly believes that breaking promises and changing sides 'isn't cool at all.' Deep down, he is always looking out for his friends, and is even willing to sacrifice himself in order to protect his partner, Maka, showing his bravery and dedication. Despite his usual unenthusiastic appearance, he proves to be actually quite determined, and he also helps people get back on their feet when they are at a loss. He is also quick-thinking and cunning, being able to figure out a plan or a strategy rather quickly. After the rise of Asura, however, Soul's personality greatly matures, and his stubborn and headstrong demeanor is replaced by a more cool-headed and serious one. He remains remarkably calm and composed no matter how dire the situation is and has impressively deep insight on various situations and people. He is often seen noticing important points no one else had thought of. This goes hand-in-hand with his acute sense and judgment, which is well-respected by his peers. He begins to show more awareness and understanding towards people, up until the point that he even lectures some of the other characters when they are too stubborn to see some situations clearly. Still, he sometimes thinks it best to leave people to figure things out on their own. He does not waste his words and is often blunt and sometimes short with people, but what he says is mostly to the point. He is also not as trusting as others, showing immediate hostility to anyone who he considers as suspicious, and his deductions are mostly correct. Once he considers someone as an enemy, he sticks to this opinion until it is proven wrong. Since he is infected by the Black Blood, he runs the risk of being overcome by Madness. Because of Soul's constant grapple with the Black Blood and Little Demon inside his soul, he has a good degree of self-control, and he rarely gives in to his emotions. He has demonstrated extremely strong willpower, being able to hold onto both his and Maka's sanity whilst using the Black Blood against Crona. He still has a compassionate side, proving to be a good loyal friend to others, and is still willing to do anything he can to protect Maka. He always tends to think things through before doing certain actions. Although this makes him more aware of things that some people cannot see, it sometimes hinders him as he often ends up doubting and hesitating at crucial moments, thereby making him become very indecisive when a decision has to be made quickly. Little Demon once mocked him, saying that the path he follows is only one that he has come across through process of elimination, thus he has no true conviction of his own, and is always running away. A flashback has shown him being even more indifferent about what he wants to do, but Soul states that things are different now, and that he has a conviction to become stronger for Maka. Her actions sometimes inspire him to follow his own heart, which results in him acting rather like Maka, putting himself in certain situations in a way that may seem reckless, but still courageous, such as when he decides to fight Giriko, showing that he has changed a lot over time. However, he seems to suffer from low self esteem and is not that confident in himself. He is saddened of his inferiority to Autonomous weapons like Justin and Giriko and cringes at the thought of his brother, Wes, who is a superior musician. He also conflicts frequently with Little Demon in his soul. He keeps most of these problems to himself, and seems reluctant to share his problems with others, which sometimes makes him appear harsh and almost cold. He is mostly seen frowning or scowling. He is rather pessimistic, and is slightly aloof and detached from others, and he admits that he shares Crona's fear of bonding with people. He seems to dislike being popular, especially for rather shallow reasons, like his status as a Death Scythe, shown by his negative reaction to the many love letters and requests to become his partner that he receives. At the DWMA anniversary party, he is seen outside on the balcony by himself rather than with the others, and does not tell Maka of his Black Blood infection and his dreams of Little Demon, although this is mainly because he does not want to worry her. He still has a kind-hearted side, although he shows this side mostly to Maka, and he fears to show it to Tsubaki. Appearance Soul has white hair swept to one side, and red eyes. He is known for his heavily exaggerated facial expressions and pointed teeth. He naturally has a lazy, droopy, and somewhat uninterested expression on his face. In his first appearance, he wears a yellow and black jacket with buttons going down the front. Around his head is a prominent sweatband that has a sticker with his name on and a circular logo featuring a red-lipped mouth bearing pointed fangs surrounded with the letters 'E-A-T.' He wears a pair of maroon pants, and yellow and black sneakers with a pattern on the soles resembling his teeth. In Episode 14, it is revealed that he wears blue boxers with pictures of bones all over them (a reference to Ohkubo's previous manga, B. Ichi). Although he does not seem to have a uniform for wearing in Shibusen at this time, in Soul Eater Not! he is seen wearing a gakuran. When seen bare-chested or naked, it is shown that he has a large scar going diagonally down his torso from the left shoulder to the right waist. These are from the operation Professor Stein performed after Crona attacked him during their first encounter. His soul is light blue with the top resembling his hair and is also the Soul Eater series logo. It can be seen on the back of his first jacket. Beyond Episode 24 and Chapter 25, Soul wears a hairband with new clothing consisting of a black (apparently leather) jacket, an orange T-shirt with the logo on his sweatband emblazoned on the left breast (this may only be visible in episode 49 when he collapses) and a pair of light brown pants, instead of his original headband and old clothing. Powers and Abilities Demon Weapon Form - Scythe: As a weapon Soul can transform into a long-handled scythe. Soul can also change a part of his body into his Weapon form; in his case, he can transform his entire arm into the blade of a scythe, or partially transform it from the elbow downwards to make it easier for fighting. The blade is shown to point in different directions when he transforms his arm just below the elbow. When becoming a Death Scythe, Soul, rather like Spirit, can have his blade come out of his arm rather than having his entire arm transformed (unlike Spirit's blades, Soul's blade runs parallel to his arm and is longer and narrower). Physical Fitness: Although Soul is quite physically fit as most students of Shibusen, his use and threat to the enemy is greatly reduced in the absence of his partner, and Kid states that his speed and skills with a blade is of a low standard, although he has displayed decent combat skill, shown in the first encounter with Free where he stabbed the werewolf and managed to knock one of his ice attacks away to protect Maka. In battle, he does exhibit rather strong endurance and willpower, proceeding to get up even after being injured several times, shown in his battle against Giriko. Anti-Demon Wavelength and Soul Perception achieved through Soul Resonance: Soul has been shown to take advantage of Maka's Soul Perception and Anti-Demon Wavelength during Soul Resonance. While resonating his soul with Maka's, he can sense souls as well as she can. As a musician, he senses souls by hearing their Wavelengths, instead of seeing them like Maka. When Resonating, he shares the Anti-Demon Wavelength from Maka, protecting himself from insanity. Black Blood: Soul possesses the Black Room inside his mind, inhabited by Little Ogre, which is born when he is infected with the Black Blood. Once the Black Blood is activated, Soul can allow it to invade the blood stream of those performing Soul Resonance with him. The Black Blood gives Soul and his infected partner(s) immense strength, at the cost of Soul, and possibly his partner, plunging into madness. Soul only uses this strength as a last resort, although Little Ogre constantly tempts him, playing on his dismay of not being a powerful Weapon on his own. However, as Soul gains more control over the insanity, he becomes gradually able to only draw out the strength of the Black Blood, and not the madness that comes with it. This does seem to strain him after overuse, however, as he has not learned to fully control it yet. When he uses too much power, he accidentally activates the Black Blood, although he still has control over its madness. Musical skills: Soul's talent as a pianist becomes very useful as the series progresses, as he develops the ability to manipulate Wavelengths by treating the Soul Wavelengths of people like music. One thing he can do with this ability is create a perfect Chain Resonance even under impossible conditions. Inside the Black Room in his soul, he plays a piano, creating soundwaves and a rhythm that all the Soul Wavelengths of the Resonating individuals can follow. His piano-playing thus creates an almost perfect Resonance, and the team under his control can attack with great strength and fluidity in their movements. The team members of his Resonance rely on him to maintain the Resonance. Soul can also control their speed and efficiency in combat. By increasing the tempo of the song, the team members gain speed in their attacks, and by striking certain chords, their attack strength increases. He can also do the inverse of this i.e. slow down a person. He can also spread his partner Maka's Anti-Demon Wavelength through his piano; sometimes through great distances (he needs a medium to send the soundwaves through for this to be possible, though). After becoming a Death Scythe, he gains the ability of spreading Wavelengths using Arachne's ability of using spider webs. This makes his piano more powerful and he no longer needs a medium as he provides one himself. By playing the opposite sounds of a person's Wavelength on his piano, he can disrupt and incapacitate an opponent. Although this ability is invaluable, Soul risks falling deeper and deeper into the insanity of the Black Blood if he plays too long, and thus limits his playing time. He also needs Maka's Soul Perception in order to sense everyone else's Soul Wavelengths, meaning he cannot use his ability alone. Abilities gained after becoming Death Scythe Form Manipulation: This allows Soul and Maka to change the appearance of Soul's Weapon form. To what extent is not yet known but they have been seen to manipulate the length of the scythe blade in Soul's Weapon form. Flight form: Through Soul Resonance with Maka's Grigori Soul, Soul can manifest wings in his Weapon form, allowing him and Maka to fly. The two debate over what sort of wings they want, and thus it takes a little time for them to achieve this ability. At first, Soul makes sharp spiky wings, which, although achieving momentary flight, is rejected by Maka due to their unattractive appearances. After yielding to her wish for more 'fluffy' angel-like wings, Soul's wings take on the form of a tiny pair of feathery wings, which achieves flight, but with incredibly low speed. After settling their argument, Soul creates a pair of large strong feathery wings which allows them great speed and versatility in the air. Sharper Scythe: Shown when Soul's Black Blood temporarily possesses him after he and Maka tried to destroy Crona's spheres of Black Blood. In his crazed state, his blade was a lot sharper and could cut through anything, and like Ragnarok, was able to cut through both Stein and Jacqueline, even though they were both defending. This forced Stein to fight Soul before he can attack in order not to hurt Jacqueline. It is unknown if he will be able to use this ability without losing his sanity. Dark Keyboard: Along with growing a sharper blade, Soul also displays the unique ability to change his blade into a keyboard, and strike its keys to send out powerful sound waves. The sound waves are so powerful that they are able to create shock waves that can blow people backwards, tear up the ground and walls. This is likely a combination of the Black Blood's power and his Form Manipulation ability as a Death Scythe. Stein is impressed that Soul can create such powerful sound waves on his own. Soul has not displayed any ability to use Noise Canceling with his Dark Keyboard yet, as in the only time he has used this move was to create sound waves tailored to drag people into insanity Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Weapons